Dispensing liquids out of containers can be a messy and complicated process when using one (1) hand, which is why using two (2) hands is typically the preferred process. When dispensing in this fashion, the sealing cap that protects the liquid contents therein from spilling out must first be removed. Then, the cap must be held or placed in close vicinity to later be replaced on the opening of the container once dispensing is complete. These steps create a longer and more complicated process for dispensing the liquid contents of a container for subsequent use or consumption.
Hence, the inventors have seen a need for a cap that can be used on common dispensing containers such as beverage one Liter (1 L) or two Liter (2 L) bottle than allows for a simple means to dispense when the container is tipped over and to close when the container is uprighted.